Computer programs are often represented by windows presented on a display device. An operator may select a program through the corresponding window. These windows often have scroll bars, which allow an operator to scroll through information presented within the window. In addition, many windows have dialog boxes or other types of control boxes, which allow an operator to control the window. For example, an operator may use a dialog box to open or close the corresponding window.
An operator often has many windows open at once on the display device. These windows usually overlie one another such that a window on top of another window will at least partially cover information in the bottom window. When multiple windows are open on a display device, the scroll bars or control constructs of some windows most likely will be covered and not visible, or partially covered such that an operator cannot fully access the control construct. Therefore, in order to access and manipulate the scroll bar or control construct, the operator must typically reposition the window or bring the window to the foreground, manipulate the scroll bar or control construct, and then return the window to the background or to its previous position. This is a time-consuming process for an operator and interrupts the natural flow of working with the windows and the underlying programs.